Caroling for Noin: Sun. Skool Spin Off
by Altojaz and S27
Summary: Thought you'd never see US again, huh? The Gundam Boyz need to get Miss Noin a gift 4 X-mas. How will the chibis raise the money? R&R! (Yeah. Alittle late 4 X-mas. We know.)


DISCLAIMERS: Don't own anything, but the plot. So don't hurt/kill/sue.   
WARNINGS!!!: Carol-bashing? No...just revised carols. OOC? Slight language. W.O.A.S.R.  
AUTHOR NOTE: Yeah, so the Christmas season is over, but just think of this as an early X-mas present cause we haven't written in awhile. Excuse the spelling errors. Meant for humor. Enjoy.  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Caroling For Noin:  
A Sunday School Spin Off  
  
By: Altojaz and S27  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- *Sitting in a chair before class* Hey...ya know what?  
  
All (Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre)- What?  
  
Duo- Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and we don't have a gift for Miss Noin!  
  
Heero- So?  
  
Quatre- You're right Duo! After all she's done for us, and all we did was give her trouble!  
  
Duo- No...I wouldn't say that.  
  
Wufei- Whatever Maxwell.  
  
Duo- Shut up Justice Toad.  
  
Heero- Justice Toad?  
  
Duo- *Shrugs* Anyways, we have to get her a gift even if she is infested by cooties.  
  
Quatre- Then we should give Relena a gift too, right?  
  
Heero- Wrong.  
  
Wufei- I agree with Yuy.   
  
Duo- Yeah, me too. We shouldn't give a gift to Relena unless it came out from someone's nose.  
  
Quatre- Duo! That was mean! We should be thinking up a way to get Miss Noin a gift!  
  
Wufei- Then what do you propose we do?  
  
Duo- We could break into Quatre's dad's vault, and see how much is in there.  
  
Heero- I'll supply the explosives.  
  
Quatre- No! That's would be stealing! And you all know that's against the 10 commandments.  
  
Wufei- He has a point, and it's unjustified.  
  
Duo- Party-poopers.  
  
Trowa- *On board* We could go caroling.  
  
Duo- Hey Q, what's that chicken scratch say?  
  
Wufei- We can go car rolling? *T sweatdrop*  
  
Duo- Car rolling? COOL!!! ...What's that?  
  
Wufei- I dunno.  
  
Heero- Sounds like something with destruction...I'm in.  
  
Quatre- No! Caroling! Not car rolling.  
  
D+H+W- Aww...What's that?  
  
Quatre- I think it's when you sing in front of people.  
  
Duo- I did that with my friend Solo. I think we were singing that "I Like Big Butts" song infront of a retired nursing home, and all the girls threw stuff at us...Like those gross teeth. It was so uncool, but the guys liked it.  
  
Trowa- ...  
  
Quatre- You're suppose to sing Christmas songs.  
  
Duo- Oh! I can do that! So are we goin'? *Crickets chirp* Okay! Let's go! 'Fore Miss Noin gets here!   
  
Heero- I refuse to object myself into pathetic joyous events.  
  
Wufei- What he said.  
  
Duo- Okay. I guess you guys are gonna be stuck in class with Relena. Fine by me. I mean it's not like I care. You'll be doin' me a favor...SUFFERING! Well, c'ya. *Exits with Trowa and Q*  
  
Wufei- Ya know...I really hate classes. I think I'll cut just for the kicks. Not saying that Relena bothers me, but-  
  
Heero- Hn. I hate her too. *W+H leave and catch up with the others*  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Relena- *Enters room* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWOOO!!!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Relena- Huh? Heewo? Awe you hewe? *Sits in a chair* Oh well.  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
In the same 10 minutes...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- *Shivers* Dude! It's cold out here!  
  
Wufei- Duh! It's December!  
  
Quatre- Okay. Should we sing here? *Looks around at the nice snowy park with other children playing and building snowmen, and etc.*  
  
Duo- It's cold.  
  
Wufei- This is fine.  
  
Heero- Aren't we suppose to have a coffee can to put the money in?  
  
Quate- Yeah.  
  
Duo- Where is it? *Q shrugs*  
  
Heero- And aren't we suppose to look like poor orphans?  
  
Quatre- Yeah.  
  
Duo- Then take your rich clothes off, and give them to me!  
  
Quatre- ...No. Let's start singing!  
  
Trowa- *On board* I can't, but what are we suppose to sing? *Q reads*  
  
Quatre- How about "Joy to the World"?  
  
Duo- I know that one!  
  
Wufei- Ditto.  
  
Duo- 1, 2, ready go! *People gather and smile at the cute little singers*  
  
All- Joy to the world-  
  
D+W- The teacher is dead! We barbequed her head! Tell everybody! We flushed her down the potty- *People frown and walk off* Round and round she goes! What happened to her toes? We stuck them up her-   
  
Quate- Stop!  
  
Duo- What?  
  
Quatre- That's not how the song goes!  
  
Wufei- Yeah it is.  
  
Quatre- No! Let's sing another song.  
  
Wufei- Like what?  
  
Quatre- ...Jingle Bells!  
  
Duo- ...Okay! I know that song too!   
  
Quatre- Not the Batman one!  
  
Duo- No! It's not the Batman one! That's SO old!  
  
Wufei- Then what?  
  
Duo- *Starts to "dance"* Jingle bells! What the H*ll! I say hum-bug to this crap-  
  
Trowa- *OB* Duo shut up that's a rap!  
  
Quatre- Hey, I didn't know you took tap! Great sound effects! But the lyrics! Ugh!  
  
Heero- He doesn't, and those aren't sound effects...I'm shooting at his feet.  
  
Duo- Hey! I hope you know that Ebenizer Scrooge taught me that!  
  
Heero- You mean those people that ring those bells and want you to put money in their bucket?  
  
Duo- Yeah!  
  
Heero- Baka.  
  
Quatre- Okay, let's sing another song.  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Back at the Church  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Miss Noin- Hm...where is everybody?  
  
Relena- I dunno, but I miss my Heewo!  
  
Miss Noin- *Rolls eyes* Anyways, I guess you're the only student. Open your book to page...  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Back at the park...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- COOL!!! Someone gave us a half quarter!  
  
Quatre- Half a quarter?  
  
Duo- Yeah! See? *Duo shows him the 1/2 quarter*  
  
Quatre- That's not a 1/2 quarter! That's 1/5 quarter!  
  
Duo- Oh...  
  
Wufei- Let's sing another song.  
  
Heero- Don't tell me that you enjoy this Chang.  
  
Wufei- What?! That's ridiculous! Why would I enjoy singing pathetic songs! That's absurd!  
  
Heero- Let me guess...you demand justice?  
  
Wufei- Omae o korosu...  
  
Heero- *Glare* Kisama...  
  
Quatre- We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Duo- Let's sing Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town!  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- Look how much we got this time!!! I've never held this much money in my entire life!  
  
Heero- How much is it?  
  
Quatre- It's a 1/2 dollar. *a girl walks up*  
  
Girl That Walks Up- Hey, what are you doing?  
  
Wufei- What's it look like?  
  
GTWU- Looking at 50 cents.  
  
Quatre- Hi! I'm Quatre R. Winner, and we're singing for money-  
  
Duo- So we can by our cootie infested teacher a gift-  
  
Heero- And not for Relena.  
  
Quate- Nice to meet 'cha! What's your name?  
  
GTWU- Ooo! Sounds like fun. My name? I'm Hilde Schbiker. Can I sing with you too?  
  
Duo- If you don't give us cooties.  
  
Hilde- Only boys have cooties, but I have my cootie shot so you can't infest me.  
  
Duo- I don't have cooties!  
  
Hilde- Neither do I.  
  
Duo- Cool. So if we don't have cooties that means we're on the same side, right?  
  
Hilde- Yeah.  
  
Duo- Then that means we shouldn't fight!  
  
Wufei- Hey, isn't that Quatre's line?  
  
Quatre- He's actually right, no one should fight.  
  
Hilde- I guess.  
  
Duo- Move over Jerry! Duo Maxwell can solve any problem!  
  
Quatre- Let's sing another song!  
  
Duo- I got one! *Tells them about his song*  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- Are we ready? *All nod*  
  
Quatre- I don't know about this...  
  
Duo- Believe me. Kids our age love this song, and they'll beg their parents for moola, and give it to us. C'mon Hilde tell our audience.  
  
Hilde- Okay. *Yells* CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?! WE ARE TRYING TO EARN UP MONEY TO BUY A GIFT FOR A TEACHER WITH A TERRIBLE COOTIE DISEASE! PLEASE HELP US! WE WILL NOW PERFORM A SONG CALLED RANDOLPH!!!  
  
Heero- Oh yeah, dedicated to all of the people that don't go to Church.  
  
D+Hilde- 1, 2, ready, go!   
  
You know about the Crashers, the Ranchers, the Dancers mixin'.  
About the Vomit and stupid honored vixins...  
But do you recall, that cowboy you saw in the mall?  
  
(W+Q+H- Ba dump dum dum)  
  
Randolph the bulk leg cowboy, (cowboy)  
Had a very shiny gun, (Like a light bulb)  
And if youever saw it, (Saw it)  
You would take off and run, (To yer house)  
All of the other cowboys, (Cowboys)  
Use to laugh and call him names, (Like Dip-n-Wax)  
They never let poor Randolph, (Randolph)  
Join in any cowboy games, (Like Shoot 'Em Steer)  
Then one sad Christmas Eve,   
The Sheriff came to say, (Howdy ya'll)  
Randolph with your gun so bright,   
Blind and shoot my wife t'night!  
Then all the cowboys loved him, (Loved him)  
As they shouted out with glee, (Yee ha!)  
Randolph the Bulk leg cowboy, (Cowboy)  
You'll go down in history!!! (Like that dude)  
  
Duo- Thank you very much!  
  
Random Kid- Wow! I thought your song was really cool!  
  
Duo- Thanks!  
  
RK- I asked my mommy if I could have a dollar to give to you, and she gave me 2! *Gives Duo 2*  
  
Duo- Cool!  
  
RK2- Me thought it was neat so me wanted to give you some cool stuff. *Hands D $4*  
  
Quatre- Woah! We're really good!  
  
Duo- And you had doubts. You bad monkey!  
  
RK3- Hi! What type of disease does you teacher have? Cootiegitous or Cootiestrapogous?  
  
Wufei- She has-  
  
Heero- Both...plus some.  
  
RK3- How awful! Here, have 3 dollars!  
  
Quatre- Thanks!  
  
RK3- I recommend that you give 'er an oatmeal bath to soothe 'er cootie disease.  
  
Duo- Ok...*Frowns* We'll keep that in mind.  
  
*Random huge grandfather clock rings*  
  
Quatre- Oh no! We have 30 minutes until class is over!  
  
Duo- *Enjoying the attention* Thank you, thank you! Oh no...Sorry! No autographs! I have parkinsons disease in my right hand. *Holds up shivering hand* Wait! I have it in my left too!!! AHH! What did I do to deserve this???  
  
Heero- Duo! Your hands are just cold!  
  
Quatre- You guys! We have to find somewhere to buy her a gift!  
  
Hilde- I know this cool place called the Dollar Tree if that helps. It's not to far from here. My mommy can take us!  
  
Trowa- *On board* That's great. Let's go.  
  
Hilde- Oh, I'm sorry, I can't read chicken scratch yet.  
  
Quatre- He says let's go.  
  
Hilde- I forgot. I'm with a Day Care right now, but you... *Explains how to get there*  
  
Quatre- Thank you Hilde for helping us!  
  
Hilde- No sweat. It was fun.  
  
Wufei- Maxwell! C'mon! We're leaving!  
  
Duo- Okay! Wait up! *Turns to the crowd* Thank you for your kind donations! Love to chat, but can't. Gotta go! Bye!  
  
Hilde- Bye Duo! Maybe we'll meet again!   
  
Duo- Sure!  
  
Hilde- *Walks off* Randolph the bulk leg cowboy...   
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
On their way to the Dollar Tree...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- Look what you did Quatre! You got us lost!  
  
Quatre- Me?  
  
Heero- Shut up.  
  
Trowa- *On Board* This way!  
  
Quatre- Which way?  
  
Trowa- *OB(Not the pregnancy test)* This way! *Points right*  
  
Duo- That way? *Points right*  
  
Heero- This way.  
  
Wufei- Right!  
  
Duo- That IS this way! Left!  
  
Quatre- Right!  
  
Duo- This way is left!  
  
Heero- She said right!  
  
Duo- That's left!  
  
Wufei- No! We're going right!  
  
Duo- No! *Points to the right* That's left!  
  
Wufei- Right!!!  
  
Duo- See?! It's right because we're going left! *Points to the right*  
  
Heero- That's right.  
  
Duo- See! I'm right! Heero just said so!   
  
Quatre- *Points to the left* That's not right!  
  
Wufei- What's not right?  
  
Duo- That is right! *Points to the left*  
  
Heero- No! *Points to the right* RIGHT!  
  
Duo- ...*Raises eyebrow* Write what?  
  
Quatre- NO! *Takes Duo's hand and points it to the real right* THAT'S RIGHT! *Points to the left* THAT'S LEFT!  
  
Duo- Ooooooooooooohhh!!! Now, which right is right?  
  
All- UGH!   
  
Heero- Shut up baka! *Pulls Duo to the right and all the way to the Dollar Tree*  
  
Duo- See! I was right!  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
In the Dollar Tree...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- Should we get her this or that?  
  
Quatre- That.  
  
Duo- This?  
  
Quatre- No! That!  
  
Duo- Oh, you mean this and that!  
  
Heero- Duo, I don't think that Noin would want Briefs for Christmas.  
  
Duo- Oh. What about you?  
  
Heero- ...Omae o korosu...  
  
Duo- ...*Blinks*...ANYWAYS, should we get this or that?  
  
All- SHUT UP DUO!  
  
Duo- Oh...I see how it is. You want to get her that!  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
At the Cashier...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- I still think we should have gotten her that.  
  
Cashier- Her? That? *Points to the briefs*   
  
Quatre- But we're trying to get her this!  
  
Duo- But that is MUCH cooler. Yours is SO uncool. Ya hear me?  
  
Cashier- Hey little girl why would you want to get a girl briefs?  
  
Duo- I'M A BOY!!!  
  
Cashier- *Sarcastically* Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny.   
  
Wufei- You are?  
  
Cashier- If I were, do you think I'd be working here?  
  
Heero- You could be disguised, and try to kill us. Wait, but the real question is...would you kills us silently with a scarf? Loudly with a semi-automatic machine gun? Painfully by chopping our heads off, and feeding them to the dogs? Or-  
  
Duo- Make us suffer in a dungeon with Relena and some Barbie Dolls?  
  
Cashier- What? Where's your mommy little boy.  
  
Heero- My parental units informed me not to associate with unidentifyied human resources.  
  
Cashier- Wha...?  
  
Wufei- It is unjustified to allow such pittied souls to speak among the great and all mighty-  
  
Duo- Shinigami!  
  
Wufei- NO! Not Shinigami! Nataku! Nataku you fool!  
  
Duo- Sure, but Shinigami can kick Nataku's butt any day of the week! Except for my birthday whenever that is cuz I have to eat cake, oh and on your birhtday, and Quatre's, and Heero's, and Trowa's. No I take back Quatre's cuz last time we had carrot cake! Ugh! Gross.  
  
Quatre- Hey, I like carrot cake!  
  
Cashier- What?  
  
Trowa- *OB* We're not allowed to talk to strangers.  
  
Cashier- Yeah, whatever. *Hands them the bag* Have a nice day.   
  
Quatre- Bye-bye!  
  
Duo- Don't let his innocence fool you! He'll try to feed you carrot cake!  
  
Cashier- Good BYYYYYYEEEEE...*G-boys exit* ...Ugh...Kids...  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Back at the Church...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Quatre- Did we make it in time?  
  
Duo- I dunno...let's find out. *kicks the door open* WUZ UP!!! *Door comes back and hits Duo* ...Itai...  
  
Heero- Baka.  
  
Miss Noin- Where have you been?!  
  
Heero- Raising funds.  
  
Wufei- Is Randolph a real person?  
  
Miss Noin- Who?  
  
Wufei- Guess not.  
  
Relena- HEEWO!!!   
  
Duo- AHH! GET IT AWAY!!! *Runs away from Relena*  
  
Heero- *Follows Duo*  
  
Trowa- *OB* We got gifts for you.  
  
Miss Noin- Really! How thoughtful!  
  
Quatre- *Opens the bag and pulls out a Christmas mug* This is from me.  
  
Trowa- *Pulls out some pain reliever*   
  
Wufei- *Pulls out some type of book about justice*  
  
Heero- *Comes over really quick, and gives Noin a teddy bear, then continues to run from Relena*  
  
Miss Noin- *Sees that the bag is empty* Thank you all very much!  
  
Quatre- Hey...where's Duo's gift?  
  
Duo- Right here! *Pulls out something from this sleeve, and hands to Noin*  
  
Miss Noin- OH! Just what I always wanted!   
  
Wufei- What?  
  
Miss Noin- Briefs!  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
End  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Dude. Review. 


End file.
